


В западне

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Питер и Нил застряли в ловушке в канун Рождества после того, как дело приняло неожиданный оборот. Действие происходит в первом сезоне, где-то между 1х10 и 1х13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В западне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boxed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686474) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Питер мгновенно оценил ситуацию – мигающий огонек, провода – и уже схватил Нила, не успел его мозг сознательно выдать "склад заминирован, прочь-прочь-прочь…"

Они были слишком далеко от двери, слишком далеко, чтобы выбраться вовремя, так что он толкнул Нила в единственном направлении, предлагавшем какую-то надежду на убежище: большой, пустой заброшенный рефрижератор. К его чести, либо Нил тоже сообразил, что происходит, либо доверился Питеру, потому что бросился помогать ему закрыть дверь.

Дверь захлопнулась, погрузив их в абсолютную тьму, весь мир вздрогнул, и какофония звуков ударила по ушам.

Питер, тяжело дыша, прислонился к стене. Холодильник легко мог оказаться смертельной ловушкой, но он выдержал. Сзади слышалось дыхание Нила. В темноте виднелся лишь огонек на его лодыжке. Питер никогда не сознавал, какой он яркий, но когда глаза привыкли к темноте, исходящего от браслета света оказалось достаточно, чтобы различить очертания Нила. Питер схватил его за руку.

– Ты цел?

– Да, – сказал Нил. Его голос звучал так же тряско, как Питер себя чувствовал. – Это была ловушка.

– Похоже на то. Хотя бы Джонс и Круз снаружи. – И в безопасности. Он надеялся.

Судя по отдаленным приглушенным звукам, доносившимся через изолированные стены холодильника, мир прекратил рушиться. Питер толкнул дверь, но она не поддалась. Тогда он осознал, что у них маленькая проблема. 

– Думаешь, уже безопасно открыть дверь? – спросил Нил.

– Да, тут возможны проблемы.

Нил чуть фыркнул от усилия и сказал: 

– Дверь заело.

– Да, нас завалило. Время вызывать подмогу. – Питер вытащил телефон. Уже привыкшим к темноте глазам свет экрана показался слишком ярким. И новости были неутешительными. – Или нет. У меня нет сигнала. Попробуй свой.

В свете их телефонов лицо Нила казалось призрачно бледным.

– У меня тоже нет.

– Мы погребены заживо в клетке Фарадея. – Питер вздохнул и прислонился затылком к стене. – Что, ж, посмотрим, с чем имеем дело.

Используя в качестве фонариков телефоны, они изучили свою тюрьму. Много времени это не заняло. Холодильник был небольшим, и внутри были только старые стальные полки, давно лишенные содержимого. Воздух был затхлым и пыльным.

И еще было холодно. Конечно, холодильник не работал, но, когда дверь была открыта, внутри стояла температура воздуха - декабрьского воздуха в Нью-Йорке. Столбик термометра неделю колебался в районе нуля, а они не были одеты для длительного пребывания на холоде. Пока что Питер нормально себя чувствовал в шерстяном пальто, но у него было ощущение, что костюм под ним не продержится долго.

– Теперь было бы неплохо показать класс мастера побега.

– Я над этим работаю. – Нил поднял свой импровизированный фонарик к потолку. Питер уже выключил свой; если их единственным источником света были телефоны, имело смысл поберечь аккумуляторы.

– Когда-нибудь бывал в подобной ситуации?

– Ничего, в чем я мог бы признаться, – усмехнулся Нил. – И ничего подходящего к нашей проблеме.

Питер старался не думать о том, что, по сути, они погребены заживо, но это было непросто. Он никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но, с другой стороны, никогда и не был погребен под тоннами обломков. Он поймал себя на том, что прикидывает, сколько в их холодильнике кубометров воздуха, и заставил себя прекратить.

Еще он пытался не думать о том, что на дворе стоял канун Рождества. Это не только усложнит реагирование на чрезвычайную ситуацию – и Питер чувствовал вину перед спасателями, которые не смогут побыть с семьями из-за неосторожности его команды – но и Элизабет скоро вернется домой, свернется на диване рядом с их маленькой елкой и начнет разворачивать подарки, посланные их семьями. Одна.

Глянув на Нила, Питер задумался, не было ли и у того каких-то планов. Может, провести рождество с семьей Джун? Питер не спрашивал, решив, что лучше разок или два за выходные проверит данные с браслета Нила.

– Интересно, не удастся ли разобрать эти полки и ими раздвинуть дверь, – сказал Нил.

– Стоит попытаться. 

Даже если это не сработает, у них будет, чем заняться, а работа не даст замерзнуть.

Отверткой из складного ножа Питера они разобрали полки (всегда будь готов, заметил Питер) и, вставив длинные опоры в щель между дверью и стеной, налегли на них, как на рычаги. Им действительно удалось приоткрыть ее на несколько дюймов, и в холодильник ворвалась волна пыли и дыма. Закашлявшись, они поспешно захлопнули дверь снова. В свете телефона Нила внутри теперь было дымно.

– Класс, – кашлянул Питер. – Даже если мы сможем открыть дверь, мы задохнемся. 

В холодильнике определенно появился запах горящей проводки, а у них появилась новая мысль, которую следовало старательно гнать: возможность сгореть заживо.

– Если мы откроем дверь, может, поймаем сеть.

– Чего мы сделать не можем, – сказал Питер, – потому что, воздух.

Но это могло сработать, когда пыль осядет (и дым, но он пытался не думать о дыме), так что они уселись на полу и изучили свои припасы. Помимо двух телефонов и складного ножа Питера, на двоих у них были их бумажники и значки, ключи Питера, шариковая ручка, пара визиток, резиновый мячик, который Нил зачем-то таскал с собой, набор отмычек (Питера), набор отмычек (Нила, который ему не полагалось иметь, но Питер решил закрыть глаза), немного мелочи и...

– Нил, чей этой ключ и что он открывает?

– Это ключ от двери Круз, – сказал Нил. – Я просто хотел посмотреть, заметит ли она.

– Уверен, что заметит, когда пойдет вечером домой.

– Я собирался его вернуть, - немного обиженно сказал Нил, когда Питер конфисковал ключ. – Застрять в холодильнике не входило в мои планы на вечер. Это все?

– Да, – сказал Питер, прекрасно помня о единственном предмете, который не вынул из внутреннего кармана костюма.

– Уверен? – переспросил Нил с блеском в глазах, и Питер подумал "о, черт" и похлопал себя по груди. Разумеется, в карман к нему уже незаметно залезли ловкие пальцы, и Нил победно помахал завернутым в яркую бумагу свертком.

– Хранишь от меня секреты, Питер? Что это? Подарок для Элизабет?

– Вообще-то для тебя, шаловливые ручки.

Выражение лица Нила мгновенно изменилось, с блестящих глаз "дергаю начальство за хвост" на...что-то другое, что-то гораздо уязвимее и сложнее прочитать.

– О, – сказал он и глянул на сверток в руках, словно понятия не имея, что с ним делать. – Я... я тебе ничего не приготовил.

– Там ничего особенного, так что не бери в голову, – смущенно отмахнулся Питер. – Я всегда что-то покупаю для своей команды. – Он прошелся в обед по офису белых воротничков, оставляя на столах подарки. Ничего особенного – подарочный сертификат тут, пара билетов в кино там. Обычно Элизабет помогала ему выбирать. Он приберег подарок Нила напоследок, потому что знал, что будет отвозить Нила домой, и решил вручить подарок в самую последнюю минуту, уже высадив его на крыльце Джун – как раз чтобы избежать подобного неловкого разговора. 

– Ну, да, я знаю, но не то чтобы я, в смысле, я не совсем... – Нил замолчал и покрутил сверток в руках. Казалось, он потерял дар речи. 

– Вообще-то, по здравом размышлении, ты можешь вскрыть его и сейчас, – сказал Питер. – Он может пригодиться в нашей ситуации. Надо было подумать раньше.

Нил просиял.

– Правда? Там взрывчатка? 

Он сорвал обертку и извлек пару черных кожаных перчаток.

– Скорее всего, они не удовлетворяют твоим обычным стандартам, – заметил Питер. – Это не итальянская кожа со специально выращенных коров, кормленных только изысканным салатом, которую потом дубили в полнолуние по тайному рецепту бенедектинских монахов, передающимся по секрету несколько веков. Или что там ты обычно покупаешь. Но это хорошие, крепкие перчатки, приличной фирмы, и они прослужат долго. – И это было единственное, что он смог придумать. Если он считал кошмаром выбор подарков для Элизабет, то выбор подарка для Нила был в сто раз хуже.

Нил натянул перчатки и пошевелил пальцами. 

– Мой размер, – сказал он. С его лица не сходил тот неверящий, пораженный взгляд с тех пор, как Питер сказал что подарок для него.

– Мой отец был каменщиком. Я хорошо умею определять размеры. Это семейное.

– Питер, это... Спасибо, – с необычной искренностью сказал Нил.

Питер разложил их маленькую кучку припасов на две части сообразно владельцам; это давало ему возможность что-то делать и куда-то смотреть, кроме как на Нила. – Полагаю, несколько твоих последних рождественских праздников не стоили того, чтобы писать домой. 

– Не особо, – сказал Нил. – Нам давали рождественский ужин. С индейкой.

– Серьезно?

– Ну, нам говорили, что это индейка. Мы не слишком-то верили. Один мой сокамерник считал голубей на крышах и заметил определенный спад популяции под рождество. Он вел подробные записи. 

– Похоже, Моззи бы он понравился, – сказал Питер.

Нил прислонился к стене, изучая свои руки в перчатках и обращаясь скорее к ним, чем к Питеру. Его голос был задумчивым и отдаленным, вспоминая прошлое.

– Но Кейт всегда мне что-то приносила. Обычно что-то маленькое. В тюрьме не место для дорогих вещей, и она пыталась оставаться незаметной для полиции. Но она всегда приносила мне что-то особенное. Купленное или сделанное ей самой. – Он сжал перчаткой колено. – Я вроде как надеялся, что она со мной свяжется в этом году. Оставит что-нибудь у Джун, может быть.

Что объясняло, почему днем Нил казался немного рассеянным и дерганым. Тогда Питер не был уверен, связано ли это с праздниками или с тем, что Нил замышляет с Моззи. Теперь он знал. Или, по крайней мере, знал какую-то часть; еще он знал, что Нил никогда не делает ничего лишь по одной причине.

И хотя он по-прежнему ощущал глубокие подозрения насчет мотивов Кейт, он не мог отрицать, что в тюрьме она была спасательным канатом для Нила, и в каком-то смысле все еще им оставалась. И пусть он цеплялся лишь за фантазию о Кейт, но сейчас было неудачное время пытаться его переубедить.

– Надеюсь, что так, – мягко сказал он.

Пару минут царила тишина. Нил выключил телефон, чтобы сохранить батарею, и темноту разгонял лишь похожий на светлячка огонек его браслета.

– Ты быстро сообразил, – сказал наконец Нил. – Затолкать нас сюда.

– Если бы я быстро соображал, мы бы изначально не попались в эту ловушку. 

– Да, но это лучше, чем застрять под несколькими тоннами обвалившейся крыши.

– Пока у нас не кончится воздух, – сказал Питер и прикусил язык.

Нил тихо фыркнул. 

– А я-то думал, что с Моззи хуже всего застрять в замкнутом пространстве.

– А когда именно это было? - насторожился Питер.

\- А, хорошая попытка. Как я и сказал, это ничем не поможет в текущей ситуации. – Послышалось шуршание. В слабом свете огонька на браслете было видно, как он сменил позу. – Я понимаю, что обычно я – генератор идей, но я открыт для предложений.

– Ах, так ты – генератор идей? – фыркнул Питер.

– Разве не поэтому ты согласился на мою сделку? Ради моей сообразительности в решении проблем?

– Скорее ради твоих доскональных знаний изнутри преступного ума, что сейчас нам не слишком помогает.

– Я не виноват, что лучше умею проникать в замкнутые пространства, чем выбираться оттуда, – обиженно сказал Нил и оживился. – Эй, это не удар?

Действительно, в отдалении послышался удар, отзвуки прокатились по их металлической тюрьме.

– Эй! – крикнул Питер и забарабанил по стене фрагментом опоры. – Мы здесь!

– Ой, мои уши, – запротестовал Нил, когда затихло эхо.

– Думаю, они нас не слышат.

Нил потер уши. 

– Думаю, я ничего не слышу.

Питер проверил телефон, не появилась ли волшебным образом связь. Не появилась.

– Но это значит, что они идут, – сказал он, успокаивая как себя, так и Нила. – Нам только нужно подождать. 

– Так что твой план в том, чтобы сидеть здесь и ждать спасения, – скептически сказал Нил.

– Это хороший план, – возразил Питер. – Если мы придумаем способ отсюда выбраться – отлично, но тем временем мы должны беречь воздух, беречь энергию и ждать, пока моя команда нас вытащит. Наша команда, – поправился он, потому что, правда, Нил уже более чем заслужил право считаться ее частью. 

– Я… не очень хорошо это умею, – сказал Нил. – Я скорее из тех, кто спасает себя сам.

– Ну и как это у тебя получается?

В этот раз в тишине определенно слышались раздраженные нотки. Питер потянулся и похлопал Нила по руке. 

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он. – Там хорошие люди, и если я их знаю, они прилагают все усилия, чтобы нас вытащить.

Он только надеялся, что Элизабет не слишком волновалась.

Снова тишина, потом послышался шорох и ему в руку сунули что-то, еще хранящее тепло тела Нила.

– Вот, – сказал Нил. – Возьми. Мы можем поделиться.

– Чтобы у каждого была одна теплая рука и одна замерзшая.

– Лучше, чем две замерзших.

Хорошо подмечено, и у него уже достаточно замерзли руки, чтобы не спорить. Питер натянул перчатку, надеясь, что не растянет ее слишком сильно.

– Спасибо.

– Это был твой подарок изначально.

Питер подтянул колени к груди и теснее завернулся в пальто.

– Ну так, пока мы ждем спасения, на что было похоже рождество в палаццо Кэффри?

– Ну уж нет, – сказал Нил, и Питер слышал усмешку в его голосе. – Я лучше послушаю о тебе. Представляю себе Рождество в семействе Берков. Держу пари, вы словно картина Нормана Роквелла.

И несмотря на свои намерения воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы выведать еще несколько секретов о прошлом Нила, Питер поддался ностальгии и углубился в воспоминания о тех рождественских праздниках много лет назад. Он рассказывал Нилу о походах за рождественской елкой на ферме его деда, и рождестве, когда отец подарил ему велосипед и помог его собрать, и тихом, подавленном рождестве после смерти деда, когда вся семья собралась в доме его бабушки.

Он заговорился до хрипа, и Нил оказался внимательным и любопытным слушателем, задавая вопросы и смеясь в нужных местах. Периодически удары и лязг напоминали Питеру, что им только нужно подождать; он доверял своей команде. Если бы только это не длилось так долго…

Но наконец, громко лязгнув напоследок, дверь распахнулась, и их вытащили наружу, завернули в одеяла и сунули в руки чашки горячего кофе. Было темно, светили лишь прожекторы.

– Питер! – крикнул знакомый голос, и, обернувшись, ошарашенный Питер едва успел обхватить кинувшуюся ему в объятья Элизабет. Она была очень теплой, но дрожала.

– Надеюсь, они тебя не слишком напугали, – беспомощно сказал он, когда она глянула на него глазами, в которых еще не высохли слезы.

– О, ты же меня знаешь, я никогда не волнуюсь, – сказала она, поцеловала его, а потом обняла Нила. Застигнутый врасплох и радостный взгляд Нила напомнил тот, когда Питер вручил ему перчатки.

Кстати говоря… 

– Вот, возьми, – сказал Питер, возвращая перчатку. – Где Джонс? А, вот ты где – участок безопасен?

– Уже давно, босс, – сказал Джонс, сжав его плечо. – Одна из наших команд схватила Хэнстеда в номере гостиницы, забитым взрывчаткой, так что даже если не удастся доказать хищение, он получит свое за попытку убийства офицера ФБР. Дело закрыто, с Рождеством.

– Кстати говоря, – появилась с другой стороны Лорен Круз, – никто не видел моих ключей? Кэффри?

– Думаю, ты найдешь их в кармане, – невинно сказал Нил, и так оно и было.

– Мы справимся сами, босс, – сказал Джонс. – Езжайте домой, отдохните.

– Как раз это я и собираюсь сделать, – сказал Питер и огляделся в поисках своего консультанта. Притихший Нил маячил где-то на краю разговора. Он не казался несчастным, просто усталым и довольным какое-то время не быть в центре внимания. – Эй, Нил. Никуда не нужно?

– Вообще-то нужно, – сказал Нил и криво улыбнулся. – Я бы хотел посмотреть, не доставили ли ту посылку, о которой мы говорили. И Джун пригласила меня на рождество. Так что мне лучше вернуться.

– Я подвезу, – сказал Питер.

Элизабет выхватила у него ключи со скоростью, которой позавидовал бы и Нил.

– Единственный, кто тут сядет за руль, это я, мистер. Вы оба выглядите так, что краше в гроб кладут.

Питер ощущал себя не лучше; очутившись в безопасности, он остро осознал усталость, холод и голод. Ему нужны были еда, душ и сон, необязательно в таком порядке. Чтобы добраться до машины, пришлось преодолеть строй коллег с пожеланиями счастливого рождества и периодически вопросами по делу, отчетам и прочему. Репортер попытался сунуть микрофон ему в лицо, но наконец они все же добрались до укрытия в машине. Нил скользнул на заднее сиденье, а Элизабет уселась за руль.

Когда Эл объезжала вокруг пожарной машины и кучки фургонов телевизионщиков, на лобовое стекло упала одинокая снежинка. Когда они выехали на дорогу в Манхэттен, снег пошел сильнее, не хлопьями, но блестящей россыпью снежинок, сверкающих в свете фонарей, и таких маленьких и легких, что они словно плыли по воздуху, а не падали.

Эл включила обогреватель на максимум, и Питер расслабился в тепле. 

– Эй, Питер, – сказал Нил. Питер оглянулся через плечо. Нил, обмякший в углу заднего сиденья, встретился с ним глазами и сонно улыбнулся. – С Рождеством.

Питер глянул на часы; действительно, пару минут назад наступило Рождество. Эл на миг отвела взгляд от дороги, нагнулась и поцеловала его.

– Полагаю, не так мы хотели его провести, – сказала она. – Но не так уж и плохо.

– Бывает и хуже, – согласился Питер, и Нил что-то сонно поддакнул сзади.

Больше они не разговаривали, пока Эл не притормозила у крыльца Джун. Потом Нил перегнулся вперед и неловко обнял ее через спинку сиденья. Эл изогнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. 

– Счастливого рождества, Нил. Я знаю, что у тебя есть планы, но мы будем рады, если ты заглянешь завтра, если захочешь. У нас больше эгг-нога и рождественского печенья, чем мы вдвоем сможем съесть.

– Спасибо, – сказал Нил; не совсем согласие, но искренне. Рукой в перчатке он сжал плечо Питера. – Счастливого Рождества. И, э, спасибо за подарок.

Питер не знал, что сказать в ответ – может, "я надеюсь, ты найдешь то, что ищешь", но слова застряли в горле, потому что он не был уверен, что что-то из того, что искал Нил, пойдет ему на пользу. Так что решил поддержать жену. 

– Эл права, заглядывай, если захочешь. Но только завтра, – поспешно добавил он, осознав, что только что дал мошеннику разрешение появляться в своей гостиной каждый раз, как ему заблагорассудится. – Это одноразовое приглашение. Только на Рождество.

Нил улыбнулся и ушел – пыльный, усталый и в ярких новых перчатках – под мягко падающий снег.


End file.
